Bellarke AU Drabbles
by urheartscontent
Summary: Just little interactions and scenes that I've come up with.


**Drabble #1 or the 3 times he almost talks to her and the one time he does.**

**Sorry if some of the characters aren't acting the way they should be. I've just had this in my head for a while and wanted to get it out and see what y'all think of it.**

He sees her there. Her head lolled to the side, scarf being used as a pillow, and her vest twister around her body (in a way that did not look comfortable). Her feet and legs were tucked into her chest. He thought she probably had decided to take a quick power nap, but her body had rebelled and decided to take its well deserved and much needed sleep. More than anything, he wants to walk over and take her glasses from her face to keep them from cracking and move her head to help avoid the horrific cramp just waiting to happen. He argued with himself over what to do. Sure they had three classes together and he had been briefly introduced to her by a mutual friend, but…god, he didn't want her to think he was stalking her. By the time he finally started to move toward her, intent on waking her up, a few of her friends hurried toward hr. eyes bright and hands full of coffee cups. He sighs and went back to his cubicle, determined to finish his paper that he hadn't even started but was due…

He sees her again, next semester. He'd actually forgotten about her existence until just now. Dealing with everything at home and taking up an extra job to keep up with school bills and all. This time there's no scarf, no vest, no glasses. Hell she's even upright! This time, though, her head is resting on her arm, which is precariously balanced on a rather tall stack of books. Again he's struck with a strange urge to walk over and move her into more comfortable position. He argues with himself about what to do (again). Only this time, he has no classes with her and he's sure that she doesn't remember him. He's saved by having to decide by his sister showing up, demanding that he take her to get breakfast because what rational human doesn't want breakfast at 2AM? This time, it takes him nearly a week before he forgets about her and tries to enjoy his summer.

The third time he sees her he stops being surprised and starts being worried. Why the hell is this girl exhausting herself to the point where she passes out at the university library every time Finals roll around? This time he's only about 10 feet from her when she jerks awake. Now that he's closer he can see the slightly sheen and paleness of her skin. He diverts his path, making it look as though this had been his plan all along. She woke up, good. No weird neck pain or broken noses. The end result of what he'd started over to had been completed. So why did he feel so damned disappointed? He slips his eyes back to her and finds her looking at him, her forehead crunched up like she was thinking about something. He jumps slightly when his phone buzzes in his pocket and coughs as he looks at it, attempting to look normal. When he glances back up, she's got her nose in her book and a highlighter going mad across its pages. So he walks back past her to where he's currently got his own books spread about his table. Next time, he tells himself, next time I see her I'll talk to her. He doesn't forget about her until he sees her next.

Surprisingly, its only two weeks later. The memory of her eyes boring into him like a freight train comes back to him as he sees her across the quad. She's got on sweats and it looks like she's headed home for the break. She's looking down at her phone and finally his mind is made up. He's going to talk to her. He isn't chicken, hell no. He's Bellamy Blake going to talk to Clarke Griffin. He's going to be fine. He can do this. I can do this, he tells himself as his strides lengthen and his shoulders begin to tense. Then before he has time to prepare himself, she looks up. And holy crap, she was beautiful when she wasn't getting enough sleep, but now? Now she was practically radiant (or it could be that the stress of Finals was off her back, he didn't know which). He smiles and waves at her trying to keep his cheeks from heating up. Her nose scrunches together and she looks around her, trying to see who else he could be waving at. Seeing no one, she looks back at him and points to herself.

"Me?" She asks as he arrives next to her.

"Yes, you." They kind of stand there for a minute before he remembers how to be a regular human being and hold a conversation. "I'm Bellamy."

"Hi, I'm Clarke." She awkwardly sticks her hand out and he grasps it in his own. Her hands are small and his engulf hers. "I've seen you around before, haven't I?" She asks.

He scratches the back of his head, a shy smile spreading across his lips. Oh, she definitely remembers him lurking in the library. She's just waiting for him to say something. "We had a few classes together last year."

"True, but I think it might have been something else." She watches him, trying to gage his reaction about what she's going to say before she says it. "Haven't I bumped into you at the library, per say?"

Now his cheeks are on fire. "Hey, before you say anything else, in my defense you looked like you were going to break something. I mean, damn woman! The library isn't your bed room!" She looks at him blankly for a few seconds before breaking out in unexpected peals of laughter. The sound of her laughs and the utter amusement that danced in her eyes had his shoulders relaxing. Maybe his jumbled, embarrass filled word spill hadn't scared her away. Maybe, this was the start of something. Maybe, just maybe, it'll be a story that they tell years from now that still has her chuckling and still has his cheeks dusting with a slight pink. Maybe, maybe, maybe.


End file.
